


Je voulais te tuer

by FridayQueen



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Myka, sous l’influence d'un artefact, tente de tuer Héléna.





	Je voulais te tuer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Warehouse 13 ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

D'une certaine façon c'était poétique de mourir ainsi.

Les mains de la femme qu'elle aimait autour de son cou, la privant d'oxygène à chaque seconde.

Alors que les mains de Myka serraient de plus en plus fort l'esprit d'Héléna s'évada quelque peu. Elle repensa à Charles son cher frère, habituellement elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à ceux qui étaient morts dans un autre siècle mais alors qu'elle se sentait partir elle s'y autorisa. Elle se revit en sa compagnie dans leur demeure d'été à passer des heures à séduire les jeunes femmes du village d'à côté ou quand il l'avait aidé à quitter la maison de leurs parents pour aller retrouver son amant qui allait devenir le père de Christina.

Inévitablement ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers sa fille. Sa belle et douce fille. Elle se souvenait encore de la sensation de la tenir dans ses bras quand elle n'était qu'un bébé, le sourire heureux de son frère pour ses premiers pas, son rire, sa joie quand elle avait enfin eu la robe qu'elle désirait plus que tout...

Puis le chagrin.

Le tourbillon de noirceur qui s'était emparé qu'elle suite à cela.

Ce qui avait amené à son bronzage et à son réveil en Amérique. Sa haine toujours présente et pourtant elle avait été touché à nouveau, annihilant ses envies de destruction du monde. Et tout cela c'était notamment grâce à Myka. Myka qui avait continué à lui faire confiance, qui avait accepté de retourner à l'Entrepôt. Après avoir cédé à Myka, il lui avait été inconcevable de s'imaginer un monde où Myka ne faisait pas partie de l'Entrepôt, à sauver encore le monde à sa manière.

Enfermée dans la sphère elle avait donc été en pause durant quelques temps, jusqu'à être rappelé, revoir Myka, Claudia... Même Pete et rencontrer Steve... Mais tout avait changé avec Sykes... Elle se rappela de son étrange sensation alors qu'elle n'était d'un esprit enfermé dans la pièce de Janus et de faire ses au revoir à l'équipe. Elle se souvenait de la douleur dans les yeux de Myka et Claudia.

Claudia... Avait-elle le droit d'imaginer que Christina pourrait avoir grandi en une jeune femme comme elle ?

Elle se souvenait de sa sensation d'avoir été à nouveau dans son corps, malgré la situation désespérée elle avait été heureuse l'espace de quelques instants. Avant de se retrouver confrontée à Sykes et d'avoir littéralement la vie de Myka entre ses mains le temps d'une partie d'échec.

Que son ancien mentor soit béni.

Le reste avait été si flou, un câlin de Pete et une défense étonnante la part d'Artie Héléna était à nouveau Agent de l'Entrepôt.

Et trois mois plus tard elle était ici, à sentir la vie s'éloigner d'elle sous les mains de Myka.

En réalité ce n'était pas tout à fait Myka, puisqu'elle était sous l'influence de l'artefact qu'elles chassaient. Du coin de l'œil elle avait en vue la bague qui avait changé Myka, malheureusement la force de l'autre femme avait été décuplée et la surprise avait joué en sa faveur.

Héléna était bloquée.

Héléna regretta soudain de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire à Myka ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de courtiser correctement l'autre femme.

C'était ironique finalement ce manque de temps pour elle qui était née deux siècles plus tôt.

Héléna avait bien vu les rougissements de Myka quand elle flirtait un peu avec elle et il était indéniable que l'autre agent tenait à elle. Elle l'avait prouvée depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Mais tenait-elle à elle d'une façon romantique ?

Elle ne le saurait jamais.

De tout façon, de quel droit pouvait-elle prétendre séduire Myka ? Elle avait essayé de détruire le monde. Myka méritait tellement mieux qu'une femme brisée comme elle.

Finalement mourir en regardant Myka n'était pas si terrible. Il était juste dommage de voir que les yeux de l'autre femme reflétait de la rage pure.

Héléna perdit connaissance.

XXX

Myka ouvrit les yeux, désorientée. Elle s'assit brusquement, le cœur battant à vive allure en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Et par là elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une sorte de cellule de dégrisement. En plus de cela elle sentait que son corps lui faisait mal partout, comme si elle était passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler quelque chose.

" Myka. "

Cette dernière sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. De l'autre côté des barreaux se tenait Pete, dans son costume de travail.

" Comment tu te sens ? " Demanda-t-il.

Myka sentit une légère crainte dans sa question et cela décupla son incompréhension.

" Pete ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Lui demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Son ami s'approcha à nouveau et posa sa main sur les barreaux qui la séparait.

" Tu ne te souviens pas ? "

Alors que Myka essaya à nouveau de se rappeler comment elle avait pu atterrir ici Pete reprit la parole.

" Tu as touché l'artefact de Ben Waller, la police a dû te maîtriser en te droguant. Tu étais avec HG pour... "

Les souvenirs lui revirent comme une claque. Elle avait touché une bague puis une incontrôlable rage s'était emparée d'elle et... Et s'était jetée sur Helena pour l'étrangler. Elle dû s'asseoir à nouveau en se rappelant de l'envie de tuer Héléna, de la voir suffoquer, lutter pour son souffle, sa vie... Comme si elle avait été possédée par Ben Waller, un infirmier qui avait tué presque une centaine de personne par étouffement deux siècles plus tôt.

Elle se rappela du corps mou sous ses doigts et la satisfaction de l'avoir vu immobile, sans vie.

Comme un châtiment, cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui se sentit lutter pour respirer.

" Héléna... " Gémit-elle avec souffrance.

L'entendant Pete se jeta presque contre les barreaux.

" Elle n'est pas morte ! " S'exclama-t-il.

Myka releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui. Un homme d'entretien l'a trouvé, elle était inconsciente. Elle est à l'hôpital avec Claudia. On attend qu'elle se réveille maintenant. " La rassura-t-il avec une voix calme.

" Tu... Tu es sûr ? "

Pete hocha la tête avec un sourire bienveillant.

" Je... Je pensais qu'elle était... morte. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissée. " Murmura-t-elle.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. "

Myka ne l'entendit pas, elle secoua la tête et se mit à pleurer en prenant conscience de ses actes. Elle avait tenté de tuer Héléna. Elle avait voulu sa mort. Elle savait qu'elle avait été influencée par un artefact mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir les images et les pensées de sa tête. Elle n'entendit pas Pete partir et revenir tant elle pleurait. Cependant elle sentit son étreinte rassurante et se laissa pleurer contre lui.

" Ça va aller Myka. "

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui quand soudain d'autres voix se firent entendre.

" Hey vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Elle a été arrêtée pour trouble à l'ordre public... " Dit un policer.

" Je m'en occupe. " Grommela Pete.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Myka, serra une dernière fois ces bras autour d'elle avant de partir. L'autre agent voulu s'accrocher à lui mais elle le laissa partir sous le regard interrogateur de deux policiers. Sans Pete pour la tenir et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux pour continuer de pleurer en silence. Elle pleurait pour Héléna, la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle avait failli tuer. Elle pleurait car elle savait que maintenant rien ne serait plus comme avant.

XXX

Quand Héléna ouvrit les yeux elle se vit entourée de blanc puis elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main.

" Héléna ? "

Cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des deux et vit une femme à ses côtés. Claudia. Elle lui sourit quand elle sentit une irritation dans sa gorge la faisant froncer les sourcils.

" Tu veux de l'eau ? " Demanda la plus jeune.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Claudia lâcha sa main pour lui tendre un verre d'eau qu'elle but avec gratitude. Malgré tout elle sentait encore sa gorge en feu tout comme son cou. La raison de sa présence dans une chambre d'hôpital lui revint subitement en mémoire.

" Myka ? " Croassa-t-elle.

Héléna grimaça à nouveau en sentant à quel point il était douloureux de parler. Claudia posa sa main sur son bras avec douceur.

" Tout va bien. J'ai eu Pete il l'a retrouvée et neutralisé l'artefact. Il s'occupe des papiers pour la faire sortir de cellule. La police l'avait maîtrisée. Elle va bien. " La rassura-t-elle en voyant l'air paniqué de l'auteur.

Héléna soupira de soulagement en hochant la tête. Claudia lui sourit puis lui raconta succinctement comment elle avait atterri ici, grâce à un homme d'entretien qui l'avait trouvé. Son signalement avait été rapidement repéré par Claudia à l'Entrepôt, ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient plus de communication avec Myka et quand elle avait été arrêtée pour agression de policiers ils étaient venus aussi vite que possible avec Pete.

Par chance il n'était qu'à une heure de route depuis l'Entrepôt.

Après être allée chercher un médecin, qui permit à Héléna de quitter l'hôpital en compagnie de Claudia celle-ci appela Pete pour lui expliquer qu'elle et Héléna allaient rentrer chez Leena le plus vite possible. Héléna se sentait assez fatiguée mais n'avait aucune envie de rester dans une chambre d'hôpital inhospitalière. Pete leur assura qu'il s'occupait du reste avec Myka quand il aurait réussi à la faire sortir, selon lui d'ici moins d'une heure.

Le trajet fut relativement silencieux, Héléna ayant toujours mal au cou et à la gorge ne décrocha que quelques mots. Elles arrivèrent au B&B où Leena les attendait à l'intérieur. La jeune femme donna un câlin chaleureux à Héléna qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

" Je vais te préparer un thé pendant que tu te changes. " Lui dit-elle en posant les mains apaisantes sur les avants de l'auteur.

La douche tout comme le thé furent reçus comme un trésor par Héléna. Leena lui avait aussi préparé ces muffins aux chocolats dont elle raffolait.

" Tu es un ange Leena. " Lui dit-elle, la voix toujours rauque.

Leena lui fit un clin d'œil satisfait en souriant. Héléna profita de sa compagnie avant de prendre un livre, elle en avait tellement à rattraper depuis son bronzage, et de se s'asseoir sur le banc à l'arrière du B&B pour profiter du soleil.

XXX

Lorsque Pete ouvrit enfin la porte de la cellule de son amie pour la faire sortir en toute légalité, Myka avait arrêté de pleurer mais avait les yeux hantés.

" On y va Mykes. " Lui dit-il doucement.

En silence Myka suivit l'autre agent hors du poste de police.

" J'ai eu Claudia, Héléna s'est réveillée. "

Pete vit une partie de la tension dans les épaules de Myka se relâcher, mais elle était toujours visiblement tendue.

" Elles sont rentrées au B&B. "

Myka hocha la tête, toujours sans un mot. Pete grimaça se disant que le voyage jusqu'à leur maison allait être long. Il tenta d'engager la conversion plusieurs fois mais son amie restait stoïque. Elle ne lui répondait que par quelques mots, Myka était plongée dans ses pensées. Un événement en particulier qu'elle se repassait sans cesse en tête, en plus de la vision d'Héléna luttant pour sa vie sous ses doigts.

Elle et Héléna étaient dans les rangées de l'Entrepôt pour l'inventaire. Par inadvertance une vis était tombé sur le bras nu de Myka avant de rouler au sol. Myka avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que l'artefact n'était pas dangereux, heureusement il s'agissait d'une vis qui permettait d'entendre les pensées des personnes se trouvait à moins de dix mètres. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus terrible des artefacts qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Elle se pencha donc pour le ramasser quand elle entendit Héléna complimenter ses fesses.

Myka s'était relevée rapidement, la vis toujours en main quand elle comprit qu'elle était effectivement en train d'entendre les pensées de son amie car même s'il lui arrivait de flirter avec elle, jamais elle n'avait eu de tels propos. Myka avait donc en train d'entendre, les joues rouges, les fantasmes qu'Héléna avait sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle l'entendait ou alors neutraliser au plus vite l'artefact, mais elle n'avait pas pu et avait écouter en silence tout ce dont Héléna voulait sur faire contre l'étagère à côté de laquelle elle se trouvait.

Peu à peu les pensées d'Héléna s'étaient égarées et avait laissé place à ses sentiments, les sentiments qu'avaient Héléna pour elle. Ce fut en entendant l'autre femme se juger indigne se son affection que Myka avait repris ses esprits et neutralisé l'artefact. Elle n'avait pas dit à Héléna ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle avait décidé à cet instant qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse comprendre à l'auteur que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Cependant l'incident avec la bague de Ben Waller avait tout gâché. Comment Héléna pouvait encore l'aimer alors qu'elle avait voulu sa mort ?

Soudain l'idée de revoir Héléna lui fit peur. A ses côtés Pete avait pratiquement abandonné toute idée de la faire parler quand elle brisa le silence non loin de leur destination.

" On peut aller chercher des pizzas. On pourrait manger avec Artie à l'Entrepôt. " Proposa-t-elle.

L'attrait de manger pizza était indéniable pour Pete, cependant il voyait bien la proposition de Myka comme elle l'était : elle voulait éviter de voir Héléna. Il soupira doucement mais accepta. Ils devaient aller à l'Entrepôt pour déposer la bague de toute façon.

Artie les accueillit avec joie, eux, l'artefact neutralisé et la nourriture. Myka fit traîner autant que possible son retour au B&B mais elle était fatiguée, avait besoin d'une douche et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. En arrivant au B&B Pete se jeta sur les cookies que Leena avait préparé sous le regard moqueur de Claudia et Steve qui avait apparemment décidé de commencer une partie de Monopoly. Pete, toujours la bouche pleine, annonça qu'il voulait prendre part au jeu lui aussi. Myka les regarda en silence quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Leena qui l'engloutit dans une enfreinte.

" Elle est dehors. " Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Myka serra la mâchoire mais se dirigea vers la cours arrière de toute façon. Elle avait repoussé au plus tard leurs retrouvailles mais elle savait qu'elle devait assumer ses actes maintenant. Elle trouva Héléna tranquillement assise sur le banc avec un livre entre les mains. L'auteur leva les yeux dans sa direction quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres presque automatiquement en voyant que qui il s'agissait.

" Myka ! " Dit-elle.

Cependant cette dernière recula d'un pas en voyant son amie s'approcher d'elle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le cou d'Héléna qui abordait d'horrible marques, prouvant qu'elle avait été étranglée. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Myka qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait à l'autre femme.

" Héléna je suis tellement désolée. "

Héléna la prit dans ses bras sans hésiter. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie pleurer ainsi et cela lui brisait le cœur.

" Ce n'est rien Myka. " La rassura-t-elle.

Myka continua de pleurer de longues minutes et Héléna la garda contre elle, lui caressant doucement le dos pour qu'elle se calme.

" Je m'en veux tellement. " Avoua Myka quand elle fut calmée. " J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. " Ajouta-t-elle en se détachant d'Héléna.

" Ce n'était pas de ta faute Myka, tu étais sous l'influence d'un artefact. Bien sûr que tu es pardonnée Myka, même si pour moi il n'y a rien à pardonner. "

" Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je voulais te tuer... J'ai failli te tuer ! "

" Ce n'était pas toi. " L'assura Héléna en passant ses doigts sur les joues de l'autre femme pour chasser ses larmes.

Myka baissa la tête, ne semblant pas entendre ce que lui disait Héléna.

" Myka, regarde-moi. "

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

" Je voulais détruire le monde et je n'étais sous aucune influence. Pourtant tu m'as pardonnée. "

" Ce n'est pas pareil, toi tu as arrêté. Moi... Je pensais vraiment que tu étais morte. "

Héléna écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Myka recula d'un pas.

" Tu vois ? Je voulais ta mort. "

Héléna s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

" Non Myka. Ce n'était pas toi d'accord ? Tu n'y es pour rien. On est des agents de l'Entrepôt des incidents comme ça arrivent tout le temps. "

Au fond d'elle, Myka savait qu'Héléna avait raison mais elle se sentait encore trop coupable. Elle ne pouvait chasser l'image d'Héléna morte même si elle était bel et bien vivante en face d'elle.

" Je t'en prie Myka, ne... Je ne t'en peux pas. Crois-moi. "

L'auteur ferma les yeux en se demandant comment expliquer à Myka qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir pour une telle chose. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux avec détermination. Sans la moindre hésitation elle se pencha vers Myka pour l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre le temps de courtiser réellement Myka comme elle se l'était dit avant de s'évanouir plus tôt car elle n'était toujours pas sûre ce que ressentait Myka pour elle mais au moins elle comprendrait pourquoi Héléna lui pardonnerait presque tout.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent Myka ferma les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'il se passait. Héléna était en train de l'embrasser avec attention. Le cœur de Myka frappa violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

Héléna l'aimait toujours.

Myka sentit l'autre femme s'éloigner du baiser et en conséquence elle se pencha vers elle pour garder leurs lèvres scellées. Héléna soupira de contentement contre elle avant d'approfondir le baiser. Myka se mit en mouvement contre elle et posa ses mains sur le cou d'Héléna, ce qui tira un gémissement de douleur à l'auteur. Myka se rappela soudainement de l'état de cou de l'autre agent et s'éloigna en s'excusant abondamment.

Les sourcils d'Héléna se froncèrent, n'aimant pas Myka si loin d'elle après leur baiser et elle la tira à nouveau contre elle.

" Ce n'est rien. On peut toujours s'embrasser mais en mettant tes mains ailleurs. "

Le rouge colora rapidement les joues de Myka en entendant ces mots et Héléna se mit à rire à cette vision.

" Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je faisais référence même si c'est une idée qui mérite d'être creusée plus tard. "

Myka sourit timidement mais elle reprit les lèvres d'Héléna en posant ses mains sur la taille de l'autre femme. Elles restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser langoureusement derrière le B&B alors que le soleil se couchait quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'intérieur.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda Héléna.

En posant son front contre celui de l'auteur Myka sourit malicieusement.

" Pete, Steve et Claudia jouent au monopoly. "

Héléna grimaça.

" Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. "

Myka se mit à rire franchement, libérant enfin toute la tension et l'inquiétude qu'elle gardait en elle.

" Allons voir avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout. "


End file.
